Fievel and Tony
Fievel and Tony Is A Television Series. Cast Main * Phillip Glasser as Fievel Mousekewitz * Pat Musick as Tony Toponi * Dom DeLuise as Tiger * Cathy Cavadini as Tanya Mousekewitz * John Kassir as Scuttlebutt * Bridget LeBlanc as Yira Recurring * Matt Euston as Diago * Patrick Swayze as Joseph * Demi Moore as Florrie * John Kassir as Ferdy, Cyrus, and The Ghost of Scuttlebutt * Susanne Pollatschek as Olivia Flaversham * Barrie Ingram as Basil of Baker Street * Val Bettin as Dr. David Q. Dawson * Vincent Price as Ratigan * Frank Welker as Toby, and Orange the Butterfly, and Tank Top Mouse * Candy Candido as Fidget * Nehemiah Persoff as Papa Mousekewitz * Erica Yohn as Mama Mousekewitz * Don Messick as * Pat Fraley as * Sherman Howard as Chief McBrusque, The Ghost of McBrusque, and The Bus Driver * Susan Boyd as * Richard Karron as * Ron Perlman as * Pat Musick as Jack * Rob Paulsen as Forman Mouse * Robert Hays as Construction Worker Mouse, * Candi Milo as Madame Mousey, Dooley, and Mabel * Pat Musick as Evil Tony, Modern Tony, and Nightmare Tony * Howard Morris as Longhorn and Steve Rateau Supporting * Greg Burson as Mayor Jolly * B.J. Ward as Evil Tanya Mousekewitz * Kath Soucie as Modern Tanya Mousekewitz * Gail Matthius as Nightmare Tanya Mousekewitz * Frank Welker as Diesel Weasel * Ronnie Schell as Conductor Fox * Susan Boyd as * Michael Bell as Shorthorn * Howard Morris as Evil Fievel Mousekewitz * Arte Johnson as Nightmare Fievel Mousekewitz, * Sherman Howard as Modern Fievel Mousekewitz, Rogue, and Haggis * John Kassir as Evil Scuttlebutt, Modern Scuttlebutt, And Nightmare Scuttlebutt * Pat Musick as Mumsy, and Nack Mouseling Guest * Ron Perlman as Mr. Grasping * Tony Jay as Toplofty * Richard Karron as O'Bloat and Hoffman * Rob Paulsen as The Mouse With Glasses * Sherman Howard as Blankie * John Kassir as Dude * John Cleese as Cat R. Waul * Rob Paulsen as Chef Mouse * Susan Boyd as Peoria * B.J. Ward as Mira Mousekewitz, * Jeff Bennett as * Jeff Bergman as * Don Messick as Episodes (Season 1987) * Welcome Welcome Part 1 * Welcome Welcome Part 2 * Tony Babysits - * Cinderscuttlebutt - * Fievel in the Story Stick - * Fievel and Tony Go Hollywood - * Tony and the Invasion of the Space Mice - * Fievel Mousekewitz and the Monster of Mexico - * The Adventures of Scuttlebutt in Junkyardland - * Scuttlebutt's Talent Scout - * Tony's Reading Race * Seeing Quadruple - Tony discovers that he has An Evil, Modern, and Nightmare Clone, and they want to kill him. * Take the L * Scuttlebutt Saves The Day (Season 1988) * Mighty Mice Part 1 * Mighty Mice Part 2 * Love Letters on the Papers - * A Haunted House is Not A Home - * The Treasure of Scuttlebutt Island - Trivia * It was Based on 2000 film, An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster. * It was Footage For Scuttlebutt's Looking For A Treasure From An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. Category:Pages with script errors Category:An American Tail Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Universal Television Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Cats and Kittens Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Sound Effects by Hanna-Barbera Category:List of films based on Hanna-Barbera cartoons Category:Universal Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:McBrusque and Scuttlebutt Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:Television series by Universal Television